


Cinnamon

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: DickDami is brief, Established Relationship, Fluff, JayDick is all in the past, M/M, Roy and Jason are so STUPIDLY in love, that's not sex it's making love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason knew that he and Dick had been <i>good</i> together. But, all good things come to an end.</p><p>At least, they used. He's hoping- no, he's <i>telling himself</i> that it's not true for all good things. Some are so good they just last until time runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen face first so hard into JayRoy. I love them being so stupidly in love that it's sickening.

Jason shifted his glass, half empty now, alone for a moment with the sounds of a television in the background- whatever sport had a game that night- the sounds of talking around him, from his tiny little table, set by the window. The bar was a hole-in-the-wall, but that was the point. Lowkey. What they needed.

He glanced up when Dick returned, had that charming smile on his pretty face as he sat back down in front of his own fruity drink, before setting down two shot glasses, pushing one across the table to Jason.

“Trying to make up for that fruit cocktail?” Jason teased, grabbing the shot glass, eyes still stuck on Dick’s drink.

“You know, sex on the beach is good.” Dick paused, then grinning, “And so is the drink.”

Jason snorted. “Whore.” Dick lifted his shot glass, held it out, smile all sorts of sweet and playful, charming in a way that Jason still felt his belly tighten up slightly.

“To us,” he offered, and Jason hesitated, before lifting his own shot glass, letting it clink against Dick’s. He tossed his head back as he took it, whiskey hot against his tongue, over his throat. When he lifted his head, set his glass down, Dick was licking his lips, reaching for his drink. “We were good,” he offered, as he pulled it to him, slipped the straw into his mouth.

Jason hesitated, then, “Yeah.” A slow exhale. “Yeah, we were.”

Because they had, and Jason knew it. Knew he and Dick had been the best, once upon a time. In a story where a boy was Robin and a man was Nightwing, and the man held the boy and threaded his fingers through his curls, kissed him on rooftops and back alleyways. Snuck into his room and showed the boy a whole new world.

Yeah, yeah it had been good. Even after it ended, even after he _died_ and came back. Whatever it had been then, it had been good. Desperate, needy. Damaged. Jason volatile, angry. Dick having seen too much.

Didn’t matter, it was still good.

And all good things come to an end.

_No they don’t_ Jason corrected, reaching for his phone, which lay on the table, fingers racing over the shape. _They don’t all have to_.

Dick was talking, happily, about the family. About how Cassandra was out of country, the work she was doing. Updates to keep Jason in the loop- which he appreciated, now. It had taken years, but they were okay now- the family and him. Maybe he wasn’t completely in the folds at all times, but he was _one of them_.

So when Dick smiled at him, calm and easy, Jason smiled back, because this was okay. Good. What they needed to do- continue to be friends. They hadn’t been together for years, and even if the true bitterness had worn from Jason’s bones long ago- well, they weren’t doing this enough.

Just being friends.

*

“You develop a sweet tooth lately?” Dick asked, as they stepped out of the bar, watching as Jason popped a few tiny red candies from a tin into his mouth, before he tucked it back in his jacket. Jason bit into them, mouth flooded with the taste of cinnamon, as he fished out his cigarettes. The candies were barely gone, and Dick’s question was still ignored, when he had one between his lips, lighting it. “Also if you’re trying to make your breath any better, you’re completely negating that now.”

Jason took a long drag, tipping his head back as he exhaled, chuckling. “Never go home tasting like a bar,” he said, “It’s a personal rule.”

He lifted his head, glanced at Dick- who was looking at him with those eyes. Those pretty blues that were soft, _proud_? Was that it? Was that the secret curve to his smile.

“You’re sweet one him,” he offered, and Jason took another drag. Didn’t deny it- but couldn’t just _admit it_ \- could he?

“So you and the kid,” Jason started, changing topics, “That good?”

Dick grinned. “Like a dream.”

That had Jason snorting. “I’d think more like nightmare.” Dick reached over, shoved him playfully, and Jason took a drag, purposefully exhaling towards Dick, who batted the smoke away.

“He’s grown up, he’s not the same kid.”

“Gee, I’d hope not.”

“You are such an _ass_.” Jason grinned, slung his arm around Dick’s shoulders- who leaned into him, affectionately. “Damian’s...not what you’d expect.”

“I’m sure he isn’t. Just teasing you _wonder boy_. Hard not to when you’ve got Batman’s kid as your plaything.”

“I like the term boyfriend,” Dick pointed out, his arm sliding around Jason’s waist now, hand on the small of it. _Intimate_.

“And does he?”

Dick smiled. “He’s getting used to it.” Jason was quite then, taking one last drag on his cigarette before tossing it away. He tasted like smoke and cinnamon- not a trace of the whiskey he’d had at the bar.

Still, when they pulled apart, crossing the street, he popped another candy into his mouth.

“Where is the babybat?” Jason asked.

“Patrol.” And as if the gods had aligned it, just so, Jason caught, out of the corner of his eye, a shadow floating above them. The long trail of a cape that was canary yellow- but in the Gotham night, everything was black, inky.

Dick saw it, too, and was grabbing Jason by the wrist, dragging him down the street quickly, pulling him into an alley. Barely a breath later, and Damian was jumping down from the fire escape- or _Robin_ , Jason figured he should think of him as.

Dick grinned, staring at Damian like the rest of the world had faded away. “Hey gorgeous.” The teen smiled, ever-so-slightly, this sweet little curl of his pink lips that was _pretty_ , nice. Maybe Jason could see Dick’s attraction.

“Grayson.” He moved towards Dick, slid right up against his chest, pressed his mouth over Dick’s. Dick’s hand released Jason’s wrist, both hands going to Damian’s waist, clutching at his belt, and Jason saw a glimpse of teeth at the tail end of the kiss- dragging, white and sharp, against Dick’s lower lip. Damian glanced over at Jason, gave him a nod. “Todd.”

“Hey kid.” He glanced up. “B around?”

“Father is across the city.”

“Did you ditch him just to find me?” Dick asked, and Damian rolled his eyes.

“-tt- we split patrol, to make the evening shorter. I was finishing up.” He dragged a finger down Dick’s chest, and Jason watched the oldest shiver. “Are you two done for the evening?”

Jason wondered if Damian was jealous. There was nothing malicious in the words, but he couldn’t judge him if he was. He and Dick had history- a lot of it- and sure, their intentions were good. Friendship. Partnership. Something sweet without intimacy- because that wasn’t what they could give each other, now. Not what they _wanted_ from each other.

But still. Jason wouldn’t blame him.

But Damian didn’t seem it- seemed perfectly at peace in Dick’s careful hold, looked about ready to lean in, nuzzle his neck, press flush against him. Jason could see the itch, beneath his skin.

He understood it.

“I think we are,” Dick said, glancing at Jason, who nodded.

Damian smiled more. “Good, perhaps you can wait up for me?” Dick swallowed, his hands sliding down to Damian’s hips now.

“My place or yours?” Damian chuckled, leaned up to peck Dick’s lips- and it was affectionate, so much so that Jason couldn’t believe this was the kid who had been under Dick’s feet when he’d been Batman. Couldn’t believe this was Damian _at all_.

Seven years had really seen him grow up.

“ _Yours_.” Another quick kiss, and then he was pulling back- nodding a goodbye to Jason, and firing a hook shot up to the roof, disappearing just as quickly as he’d come.

He was barely gone when Jason was reaching over, shoving Dick again. “You are in so much trouble with that one.”

Dick blinked. “Trouble?”

“He’s seventeen, Dickiebird. I’ll keep a seat saved for you in hell.” Dick sighed, raking a hand back through his hair, and Jason tossed his arm around his shoulders again, steering him out of the alley. “Don’t worry, we’re all gonna be there. It’ll be a party.”

“I did try to say no,” Dick offered, and Jason rolled his eyes.

“Chill. I’m not judging you. Besides, if _Bruce_ didn’t kill you over it, then I sure as hell won’t. Besides...that kid looks smitten with you. And,” Jason paused, leaning down, glancing at Dick’s eyes. “I’d say it’s mutual.”

That had Dick smiling, the wistful kind. “I love him, Jason. It’s _insane_.”

Insanity, Jason knew.

“That’s all you need then.” He paused, turning Dick so they were facing each other. “Other than to get back to your apartment before he does. I don’t think he’d like you to be late because you’re roaming the streets with an _ex_.”

Dick reached up, squeezed Jason’s arms. Affectionate, again. “You’re not just an ex, Jason. You’re my _friend_. You’re family. To us both.”

Jason smiled, didn’t fight it when Dick pulled him into a hug. Hell, he had his arms around Dick, tight and firm, pressing his face briefly into the crook of his neck. It wasn’t long, a fleeting connection, but enough that they both could pull back, smiling.

“Get home,” Jason offered, “You’ve got someone waiting for you.”

Dick gave him a final smile- and Jason was happy with it, watching him pull away and continue down the street, along. Happy with it, because he knew he had someone waiting too.

*

Jason took a cab home- or well, about two blocks from home. He walked the rest, towards the old building they had bought- because god forbid he actually get to live in an apartment, like a normal human being.

He let himself into the warehouse, locking the door behind him. He kicked his shoes off, raking his hands back through his short hair, inhaling the smells of home- the place still needed a lot of work, he still smelled dust beneath everything, but it was a start.

It was a start, for Jason, even moving back to Gotham.

It was a start for the both of them.

Jason crossed into the house, towards the large inner room, the workshop, and found Roy sitting up, at his workbench. His hair was down, wild ginger locks splayed along his shoulders.

He was wearing one of Jason’s old sweatshirts.

“Hey,” Jason offered, moving up behind him and leaning down, arms going around his waist. He leaned his chin on Roy’s shoulder, glancing down. “Working on something good?”

“Modifying your helmet,” Roy offered, fingers working on a few tiny, exposed wires. Working with a precise ease. Second nature. “Fixing that short in the camera.”

He set his tools down, carefully, turned and Jason met the movement, kissed his mouth slowly. He went to pull back, but Roy was humming.

“Mmm, come back here.” Jason smiled, pressed his mouth to Roy’s again, let the redhead kissed him open mouthed, until _he_ was satisfied, pulling back slightly. “You taste like cinnamon.”

Jason smiled, giving Roy another affectionate squeeze, before he pulled back. Missed the sweet look in Roy’s eyes.

Because he knew where Jason had been. And he knew that, not once, had he ever tasted alcohol on Jason’s tongue, when he came home. Knew Jason made a point to make sure he _wouldn’t_.

The gesture alone meant more then the rest of the world’s _actions_.

“How’s Dick?” Roy asked, turning on his work bench, watching as Jason stripped off his jacket, crossed the room to hang it on the wall.

“Good.” He paused, then, without looking back, “Running home to his boy.”

Roy grinned. “Damian follow you guys?” Jason had told him enough about the youngest Robin to think that might be something he’d do.

“I don’t think he followed us. But he turned up at exactly the right place, at the right time.” He turned back. “You staying up?”

“You going to bed?” Jason grinned.

“Maybe getting in bed,” he offered, and Roy was off the bench already, heading for him and taking his hand- their fingers lacing together- before he was heading towards the stairs, up to the loft. “You could have come, you know,” Jason pointed out, as he followed, and Roy didn’t look back.

“I know. Next time, maybe.” It wasn’t that the fact that Jason and Dick had been in a bar had deterred him- he’d been in plenty, since he’d gone sober. He still had a habit of ordering a drink, from time to time. Letting it sit in front of him, untouched.

To prove that he could.

“You two deserve a night to yourselves,” he added, as they hit the top of the stairs. The loft was all open space, except for the small bathroom, around towards the back corner. The full bathroom was downstairs, workshop level. Roy headed for the bed, didn’t hesitate to peel his jeans from his legs, crawling under the sheets in his underwear and Jason’s sweatshirt, before Jason had even popped the button on his jeans open. “Hit the light before you get in?”

Jason chuckled, turning and heading over to he wall. Roy got a quick glimpse as his jeans rode lower, open now- the small of his back, that perfect curve of his hips, a hint of the black waist band of his boxer briefs. Then the room was flooded in a silky darkness- velvet blue, never black. The building had large windows- and considering the privacy of having no neighbors, neither had bothered to figure out curtains or blinds or _anything really_.

They had time. This hadn’t been home that long, after all.

Roy watched as Jason stripped his shirt off, before shoving his jeans off and crawling into bed in just his underwear. He slid up against Roy, rested his head on his chest, and Roy stroked calloused fingers along the curve of his shoulder, back over a gunshot scar. Jason smiled, leaned up, kissed Roy’s neck softly.

Roy smelled like his soap, like the shower he had taken shortly after Jason had left. Like a hint of chemicals, smoke from his tiny soldering gun, metal from wires, dust from _everything_. He smelled like Jason’s old sweatshirt, faded cologne and a hint of smoke. It made Jason’s smile un-meltable, as he reached a hand up, tangling it in Roy’s hair, tugging gently as he moved his mouth to his jaw, his chin. Without much thought, he slid a thigh between Roy’s, sucked against his pulse- heard Roy’s breath catch.

“You’re definitely not tired,” Roy teased, blunt nails digging in gently, by the puckered scar he’d teased moment ago. Jason hummed, closing his eyes, inhaling again- drowning in everything. Roy’s nails, his scent, the feeling of his hair tickling Jason’s cheek, the perfect taste of his skin.

It had Jason’s stomach fluttering, up in knots and butterflies- a jungle. He grabbed Roy, rolled onto his back so Roy was on top of him, found his mouth and kissed him. Slow, opened mouthed, deep and lazy. The kind that had Roy rocking down against him, had Jason pushing up- and yeah, there was no question neither of them were _tired_.

Jason liked that. They spoke in body language- sure, words worked well, but they would speak with skin and hands alone, and they would be understood. Glances, curves of their lips.

It was unnerving and completely satisfying for Jason to know that Roy _understood_ him.

“Jay,” Roy breathed, dipping down, taking his turn to run his mouth along Jason’s neck. His tongue was hot, dragged up Jason’s neck and left him shivering. “How do you wanna do this?”

Jason licked his lips, didn’t say a word. He reached up, had his hands clutching at Roy’s back, his hair- fingers tangling in it, holding his head against his pulse as Roy lapped at it, other hand clutching at his sweatshirt. Tight and desperate.

Roy nosed his pulse, the now-damp skin, nodded once.

“Okay.”

Without words, _he knew_.

Jason released his hold when Roy pushed against him, when the redhead moved down his body, paused as he lounged between his thighs, mouthing at his abs. Lips and tongue moved over well defined muscle, and he paused to suck at an old scar, a knife wound from well before Jason’s first death. Jason whined- couldn’t help it, not with Roy- hands rubbing along the sheets. Roy smiled against his skin, before he moved lower, kissed the flesh just above the waistband of Jason’s underwear, before he peppered open mouth kisses along the swell at his crotch. That had Jason’s breath catching, once, before Roy rubbed his cheek against the obvious shape of Jason’s cock, before he was hooking his fingers beneath his waistband, tugging his underwear down. He left them bunched at the juncture of Jason’s thighs, as one hand cupped his cock, slid up it like a ghost, turning his head to mouth at the base.

Jason let his eyes fall shut, as Roy ran his tongue up his length, lapped at the head, sucking gently just below it. Teasing touches, working him up- not that Jason needed it. He was hard by the time Roy was at his pulse, weight holding him down to the bed.

He was hard usually just _thinking_ that Roy might want to touch him.

“Come out of your head, Jaybird,” Roy whispered, his hand moving up, stroking Jason slowly, as he looked down at him. “What are you thinking?”

_You. Just you_. Jason cracked his eyes open, exhaled as Roy twisted his fist, slowly. Stared up at him in the starlight, the deep shadows-

Lost his breath again.

Wordlessly, Roy just smiled at him. Like Jason had answered his question, like Roy could read it right from his grey eyes. He leaned over him, let go of his cock so he could kiss him, slow, tongue pressing lazily between Jason’s lips, before he pulled away, leaning for the nightstand, fumbling around in it. Jason took the chance to slide his hands up under Roy’s- _his_ \- sweatshirt, along the muscles at his sides, felt scars that complimented his. Roy shivered, finally curling his hand around the lube and moving back.

Jason let Roy untangle from him, didn’t fight when Roy had him roll onto his belly, only lifted slightly as his underwear were properly peeled from his body, tossed somewhere off the side of the bed. Roy bent over him, kissed between his shoulder blades, the center of his spine, the small of his back. Jason hummed, arms shifting up, under the pillows, head pressing against one that smelled like Roy’s shampoo as he heard the cap on the bottle open.

Jason felt Roy’s slick fingers pressing between his flesh- one hand on his ass now, gripping the flesh- before Roy was rubbing against his hole. Pressure, but never easing in, teasing him in a way that had Jason _relaxing_.

Every night wasn’t slow like this. There were times where Roy had his fingers inside Jason before Jason could even _breathe_ , where Roy was fully inside him before Jason was ready. Nights where he had Roy in his lap, both worked up into oblivion and moving as if the world was going to end if they didn’t find release in two minutes flat.

But nights like these- nights that mimicked lazy, late morning sex. They made Jason’s stomach warm. Made his body feel like liquid under his skin. Like Roy could mold him completely, move him in any way, and his body would never argue.

Roy finally pressed two fingers into him, and Jason exhaled, pressed his face tighter against Roy’s pillow. He thrust slowly, sometimes stilling his fingers entirely, other hand moving to Jason’s lower back, thumb tracing little circles into his skin. He’d pause and let Jason squirm slightly, before he’d curl his fingers, Jason would moan, and Roy would smile at him.

Smile because he liked when Jason felt good.

Jason groaned, when Roy added a third finger, but didn’t change his slow pace. He worked Jason open with more patience than Jason had ever known him to have, until there was no resistance and Jason’s cock was utterly throbbing between him and the bed, and he was pushing back, trying to get more from Roy.

“Roy,” he groaned, turning his head, inhaling deep. Cool air. “Roy, c’mon-“

“ _Shhh_.” Roy curled his fingers, loved the choked sound Jason gave him, and leaned over him- another kiss to the back of his shoulder, that old scar he’d been so found of tonight. “Don’t worry Jay. I know.” Another kiss. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Jason closed his eyes, relieved and aching when Roy pulled back, pulled his fingers out of him. Hands on his thighs squeezed, coaxed him up, onto his knees, as he heard Roy peeling at his own clothing. Jason’s sweatshirt was tossed off the bed, and after a bit of squirming, Roy’s underwear followed the sweatshirt he had claimed for himself.

When Roy’s hands came back, ran over the swell of Jason’s ass, the other man couldn’t bite back his needy moan. His cock was heavy, flushed and leaking, and Roy wrapped a hand around it, stroked him once, twice, three times _so slowly_ , while his other hand worked himself, until he was slick. When Roy’s hand left him, Jason _did_ bite back his whine, knew it was worth it, the moment of utter lack of contact.

It was terrifying, how badly he needed Roy to touch him. Not even here, in their bed. _Everywhere_. How often he licked to press his face into the crook of Roy’s neck, to rub his cheek against his hair. How he loved to feel Roy’s hand on the small of his back, shoved into the back pocket of his jeans.

How, even when they were _on the job_ , Jason needed to touch him. Brushes of the arm, things you couldn’t even feel, but he _knew_. How he was guilty of kissing him, when all he had done was pull his helmet off- when there was still the aftermath of war all around them.

Terrifying, because Jason had thought he had craved Dick’s touch so badly, once before, that no one would ever create the addiction in him again. He knew, now, that he was so wrong.

If anything, this was _worse_.

And so much better.

When Roy finally slid into him, Jason let his mouth fall open- moaned obscenely and pushed back to meet Roy half way. He’s worked him so well that it was _easy_ \- Jason was tight but _wet_ , so eager that Roy didn’t need to pause- but he did. Chose to, to drag his blunt nails along Jason’s back, watch the way his shoulder shook, as Jason rested up on his forearms, head hanging down.

When Roy did finally move, his hands drifted to Jason’s hips, held them. Guided them. Made it so Jason could have done nothing, and his body would have rocked in that sweet rhythm with Roy. Jason moaned, pushed back anyway, heard Roy chuckle.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, glancing over his shoulder. “I won’t break, though.”

“I know babe.” As if to prove his point, Roy pushed in, _hard_ , and Jason groaned. “Maybe I just don’t want this to end.”

Jason smiled, bit his lip as Roy _did_ thrust faster now, harder, made Jason feel like a thousand lights were burning inside his body, in the cracks of his bones. Spreading heat, a fuzzy, static-like warmth.

“Flip me over,” Jason breathed, “ _please Roy_.” He wanted to see him, didn’t want to crane his neck just to get glimpses of the pretty redhead that was making him feel like every fiber of his body was being pulled apart.

Roy didn’t hesitate- pulled out of Jason’s body and flipped him over, so he was flat on his back. Jason had his legs around his hips, locking together as Roy slid back inside him, watched as Roy tipped his head back, mouth falling open. Watched as Roy looked like he was in _pure bliss_.

Jason understood.

He was there, too.

“You’re heaven,” Roy breathed, before he rocked his hips- and _oh_ , this was so much better. Jason loved getting to see Roy, but the angle- Roy was brushing every nerve inside him, pressing flush along his prostate and causing Jason’s cock to twitch, to leak against his belly. Roy glanced down, had a slight flush to his heavily freckled cheeks, and smiled. He reached out, managed to grab Jason by the wrist as he thrust into him, pressed Jason’s hand over his own cock. “C’mon Jaybird.”

Jason didn’t need to be told twice.

He grasped himself, squeezing as Roy thrust _harder_ \- showed a moment of loss of control as he slammed into Jason and Jason cried out- stroked up quickly, set a rhythm that was desperate, that Roy was matching with his thrusts.

Slow only lasted so long.

Jason squeezed his legs around Roy’s waist, breathing uneven, wild pants- barely able to focus his eyes except that Roy looked too good to ever look away from- wild hair and those glorious freckles that far out numbered Jason’s- the tattoos that Jason had licked every inch of, too many times over. Cast in silky blues and those strange muted lights from the skyline, outside their windows.

Sometimes Jason didn’t think Roy was human, didn’t know _what_ he was- but for all his flaws, his past fuck-ups and his current mistakes, he was something still too perfect to be born of just soil and blood.

“Jay, baby, are you-“ Roy cut off, groaned, and it was obscene and glorious and had Jason pushing up, meeting his thrust, “-are you _close_?”

Jason knew Roy didn’t need to ask, that he knew anyway- but there was something about Jason saying it, _admitting it_.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “So close, Roy, right-“ he broke off, gasped, as Roy thrust harder, dug his blunt nails into the meat of Jason’s thighs and Jason felt his belly seize up, a near orgasmic wave roll through him. He trembled, and Roy smiled down at him-

Maybe it was that, the smile. Maybe it was the perfect way Roy stretched him, filled him. Maybe it was the fact that Jason could meet each of Roy’s deep thrusts with a perfect stroke. Maybe-

Jason was lying. _It was the smile_.

He came with his head falling back, eyes squeezing shut, with Roy’s fingers pressing into his thighs and Roy’s name an obscene groan falling from his lips. He was still arching when Roy came right behind him, pushed into him and stilled, let Jason’s muscles work the pleasure right out of him, until he was leaning over him, gasping for breath.

Neither moved, for a minute. Stayed a tangled mess of panting breaths, slightly damp skin, Jason opening his eyes to catch glimpses of Roy watching him through his hair, as it fell over his shoulders, some right into his eyes.

Ethereal and terrifying and gorgeous and so many other words that shouldn’t have made sense, _but they did_.

Jason finally unlocked his legs from around Roy’s waist, let him pull out of him, stretch out on the bed next to him. “You’re a mess,” Roy teased, kissing Jason’s shoulder, leaning over him, kissing his cheek next, and Jason scoffed.

“Is that my fault?”

“Well, partially.” Roy grinned, pushed Jason slightly so he rolled onto his side, and reached for the sheet, tugging it up over them.

“We’ll have to wash these tomorrow,” Jason pointed out, as he wiping himself clean, before Roy settled in along his back, dropping an arm over his waist.

“Uh-huh.” Jason rolled his eyes- but settled back against Roy’s heat, craning his neck slightly, trying to look back at him.

“Want me to-“ he was cut off when Roy leaned over his shoulder, kissed him- and _god_ , it was slow again, lazy. Lazy in a Roy Harper kind of way that meant it had an end, it _did_ , but they would take their sweet time getting there.

The end was a hot drag of Roy’s tongue along Jason’s lower lip.

“Nah,” he offered, as if he knew Jason’s question. _Because he did_. “I like you like this.” He settled back behind him, squeezed Jason- who was never going to say no to Roy curling around him like this. And maybe that was why Roy hadn’t wanted him to move, hadn’t wanted Jason to gather him up in his arms-

Because he knew. Knew like he knew everything, now.

Jason felt Roy kiss the nape of his neck, chuckling into his skin, and he quirked up an eyebrow. “What?”

Roy paused, licked his lips. “You still taste like cinnamon.”

Jason laughed at that, openly, closing his eyes as their legs tangled together. Laughed until the sound was the lowest rumble in his chest, and then completely silent.

Yeah, once upon a time, there had been a time when he and Dick had been good. But he and Roy? Well, they were _better_.


End file.
